hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Start Here
Hedgy has been away traveling. When he returns to the farm, he finds it in disrepair. Help Hedgy and his friends get the farm working again by repairing buildings, building new ones, throwing parties, visiting the neighbors and growing crops and trees. Here is your first look at the farm. Energy Meter - You can track how much energy you have to spend on the farm here. You gain 1 energy per minute up to 100 energy. It can hold more than 100 energy if you earn more in the course of the game, but the timed regeneration will not go over 100. Level Meter - This shows your level in the game. Hovering on the Meter will show you your progress towards the next level. Increasing your level unlocks more items in the game. Decor Points - Decor point unlock more items in the game and complete certain quests. Here's a chance to show off your design skills and unlock more gifts in the mail box. Quests - Your available quests will show along the left side of the game window. Complete these tasks to earn rewards and progress in the game. There are 2 types of quest flags. Yellow flags are main quest that help you progress through the game. White flags are more support style quests that assist you in completing the main quests. For example, a yellow quest wants you to build a building, you might get a white quest to gather some of the building requirements to reward you along the way. Game Coins - This is your money in the game. Money is needed to buy seeds, decorations, etc. Premium Pay Coins - Gold coins can be purchased with real cash or earned through leveling up and gaining achievements. You can use them to buy materials and decorations for your game. Full Screen Toggle - Click this button to open the game window into full screen or back to windowed view. Settings - You can find your sound settings, problem reporting, and game ID here. Map - Once the lighthouse is built, the map button will allow you to jump to any location on your farm. Cursor Controls - Here you can change your cursor actions to move rotate or store. Cancel Action - A small but important button. We've all done it. Clicked something we really didn't mean to click. A quick click on the cancel action button can halt Hedgy's actions in the game. Relevant timers for the game *Game day - Reset is at midnight in Russia. Visit provision demands will reset when you reload the game and free energy link counters will reset to 0. ::Here's a handy time zone clock to see when that is for you. Time Zone Clock *Gifts from Lamb - The slider found in the upper right of the game window resets at 18 hours *Gifts from Neighbors - The timer on requests resets every 20 hours. You can see the countdown on the request screen. Category:Game Info